


Aasilv & Aikr

by Lasthoso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasthoso/pseuds/Lasthoso
Summary: Aasilv est le prince héritier du trône, plus jeune enfant du Roi mais seul garçon, il est destiné à épouser une Princesse d'un autre royaume, faire des alliances et des héritier et diriger le royaume. Il s'était résigné à ce destin, mais lors d'une escapade nocturne il fit une rencontre qui allait bouleverser le cours des événements.
Relationships: Aasilv (OC)/Aikr (OC)





	1. Le soir de Yule

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la chaine de montagne, loin derrière l’horizon, un sourire impatient naissait sur le visage du Prince Aasilv. Lorsque l’astre réchauffera à nouveau le sol du Royaume, son enfance s’achèvera.

— La longue nuit commence, cher frère, déclama posément une voix douce derrière le Prince. Qu’allons-nous faire ce soir ?

— Tu m’accompagnes ? demanda Aasilv amusé. Laquelle des deux tu préfère ?

Il montra deux chemises de soie, l’une rouge brodée d’or, l’autre indigo brodée d’argent. Son regard pétillait de joie et d’impatience. La Princesse les lui pris des mains, et se posa devant un miroir et passa les habits devant elle à trois reprises.

— Comment pourrais-je ne pas fêter le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de mon frère préféré ? ricana la jeune fille. Voyons… La bleue est plus discrète je pense, elle met bien en valeur le vert de nos yeux.

Elle balança les chemises d’un geste de la main sur le lit au milieu de la chambre et se tourna le dos à son frère avec pudeur.

Le Prince jeta sa chemise de chambre et enfila celle brodée d’or.

— Prend l’autre Sonkaa, tu n’es pas obligée de porter une robe, Mère n’est pas là, donc le protocole non plus.

— Merci Aasilv, dit-elle avec douceur en repassant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Elle eu un sursaut de surprise en remarquant que son frère arborait fièrement la chemise rouge, et murmura à nouveau “merci” tout en enfilant l’étoffe de soie.

Le vêtement était certes un peu serré, mais son frère était plus grand malgré sa jeunesse, elle pouvait donc porter ses vêtements sans grands problèmes. En effet, du haut de ses 24 ans, Sonkaa était la plus petite des filles de la Cour. Une honte d’après la Reine car “une Princesse se doit de dépasser d’au moins une tête toutes les autres demoiselles”.

Son frère la tira, de ses pensée, par la manche et se colla près d’un mur. Il chuchota :

— Attention ! Je ne veux pas que les gardes nous voient, mère serait furieuse.

— Désolée…

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs du palais, longeant les murs, tapis dans les ombres. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la grande porte, ils l’ouvrirent en prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer et se glissèrent dehors. Aasilv couru vers la Ville, sa soeur à ses talons. La liberté et la joie firent naitre des rires dans leurs gorges.

Quand ils furent arrivée dans la ville, le bruit des instruments et des rires emplirent leurs oreilles, les odeurs de pins et de cannelle leurs narines et les lumières des lampions et des échoppes leurs pupilles.

Sonkaa jeta une bourse à Aasilv.

— Bon anniversaire petit frère ! Achète toi tout ce que tu veux.

— Mais ? s’étonna le cadet. Comment ?

Elle leva un doigt sur ses lèvres et cligna des yeux.

Il comprit aisément que sa soeur avait travaillé et économisé pour lui payer cette nuit de douceurs.

La Princesse flânait dans les rues, naviguait entre les passants. Mais elle gardait un oeil sur son frère qui s’amusait de sa première nuit de Yule. Au palais on ne fêtais pas les anciens dieux ni les sabbats. Leur père, le Roi, gardait une forte foi païenne, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos les clercs de l’Eglise du Dieu Unique. La Reine, leur mère, par contre était une fervente fidèle du Dieu Unique et invitait chaque dimanche un clerc pour une messe.

Des trois enfants royaux, l’ainée, Aajn était la plus fidèle au Dieu Unique et la plus proche de leur mère. Les deux autres avaient tout deux une affection particulière pour les anciens dieux.

Aasilv avait déjà dépensé 3 écus d’or quand il vint proposer un verre de vin chaud à sa soeur. L’odeur du breuvage pourpre était épicée et cannelée. Quand elle pris dans ses mains le verre, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle avait froid aux mains. L’hiver était particulièrement doux cette année, mais la plus longue nuit de l’année était aussi la plus froide.

— Trinquons à Yule, aux longs jours qui reviennent.

— Trinquons à ta naissance, à ta sortie de l’enfance.

Le Prince avala une gorgée du vin épicé et grimaça immédiatement. Ça n’avait pas le gout auquel il s’attendait. Mais c’était plutôt bon. Sonkaa se moqua gentiment de son frère et sirota délicatement son verre.

La musique donnait aux adelphes une envie de danser, marquer le tempo de leurs pas. Aasilv commença à bouger ses épaules en rythmes et tendu les mains vers sa soeur avec un sourire défiant. Elle plaça timidement le bout de ses doigts sur la paume de son frère et commença doucement à se prendre au jeu. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient entrain de tourner sur la place, au milieu de tout les autres passants, qui dansèrent eux aussi. On avait jamais vu les cadets royaux aussi libres de leurs mouvements.

Jusqu’à minuit leurs pas ne fatiguèrent pas, régulièrement revigorés par de délicieuses boissons sucrées et de succulents sablés. Un gout de cannelle se déposait doucement sur leurs palais.

Les cris de joies d’une foule d’enfants excités et adultes amusés sortirent les adelphes de leur fougue dansante et attisa leur curiosité.  
  
Au centre de la place, il y avait un danseur, seul. Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur dorée accentuée par les lanternes qui brulaient partout autour de la foule. Il portait une couronne de houx et était vêtu d’une tunique longue couverte de milles voiles qui volaient derrière lui dans ses mouvements graciles. Le Prince était émerveillé de ce spectacle. Il n’avait jamais vu une danse aussi fluide et douce. On aurait dit que le danseur était un courant d’air, que ses voiles étaient des étoffes emportés par une douce brise venue du nord.

Tout en dansant il distribuait des couronnes en branches de chênes aux enfants. On aurait dit qu’il les créait du bout de ses doigts tant sa danse et sa tenue rendaient discrète sa sacoche qui contenait toutes ses couronnes.  
  
Le danseur se rapprocha du Prince et de sa soeur, et déposa avec délicatesse une couronne de branche sur le crâne du blond. Son regard doré plongé dans celui aux reflets vert de Aasilv. Le Prince cru percevoir, à travers la musique, la voix du jeune homme.

— Vous manquez de couronne, votre Altesse, laissez un humble pécheur vous couronner ce soir.

Un sourire béat se dessina un instant sur les lèvres du Prince. Le vin devait lui monter à la tête, ses joues s’échauffèrent et ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement.

Il s’éloigna de la place, vers une zone où il y aurait moins de monde et où il pourrait respirer de l’air frais.

Sa soeur le charria délicatement en lui proposant un verre d’eau.

— C’est le vin qui te monte à la tête ? Ou bien les yeux de ce Sorcier ?

— Sorcier ? demanda le blondinet en avala son eau d’une traitre.

— C’est le soir de Yule, il célèbre la naissance du Dieu Cerf et la victoire du Roi Chêne. Le retour des longs jours.

— Il est… , murmura le Prince si bas que personne n’entendit la fin, pas même lui.

— On devrait rentrer au palais, le jour va se lever dans moins de deux heures.

Arrivés au palais, épuisés mais heureux de cette soirée merveilleuse, les adelphes rejoignirent les appartements princiers.

Cette partie du palais avait était construite pendant que la Reine attendait la venue au monde de l’Héritier. Un grand salon réservé à la fratrie royale, 3 chambres et 2 salles d’eau. Dispensés sur deux étages.

Le Prince était né au matin suivant Yule, un 22 décembre, à l’aube.

Aajn était déjà debout quand ils arrivèrent, et son regard était sévère.

— Où étiez-vous ? Je me suis fait un sang d’encre. Heureusement que mère ne vous a pas surpris, elle serait furieuse.

— Désolé.e grande soeur, dirent les deux cadets en même-temps.

Si elle pouvait paraître sévère auprès d’eux ce n’est pas par méchanceté, elle s’inquiète juste de bien-être de ses jeunes adelphes. Elle savait à quel point leur mère pouvait se révéler effrayante quand elle était en colère et voulait à tout pris éviter ça. Surtout le jour du couronnement du Prince.

— Vous vous êtes amusés en Ville j’espère. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir y retourner avant longtemps mon cher frère. Et, Sonkaa, par pitié, enlève cette chemise et met quelque chose de décent pour une femme de ton rang. Allez dormir quelques heures avant le grand jour.

Aasilv posa sa couronne de chêne sur sa table de chevet et jeta à terre sa chemise avant de s’effondrer comme une pierre sur son lit. Le matelas à plume amortis sa chute avec douceur. Devant ses yeux clos, dansait l’image de ce Sorcier. Quel pouvait bien être son nom ? Une profonde envie de le revoir emplie sa poitrine. Cette soirée restera à jamais dans son coeur.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller la peau du jeune homme au fond de son lit. Ils marquaient à la fois un nouveau jour, les jours qui se rallongent, et la fin de son enfance.

Aujourd’hui Aasilv allait porter sa couronne, se présenterait devant une foule acclamante et commencerais, avec son père, l’enseignement de la gestion du Royaume.

Un servant vint lui porter un petit-déjeuner. Fruits frais, pain chaud et lait au miel.

— Bon anniversaire, votre Altesse, récita le garçon visiblement ennuyé de la situation.

Le prince grommela un vague “merci”. Tenta de se relever mais une douleur traversa son crâne. Son sommeil n’aura pas été suffisant pour lui redonner toute son énergie.

Il avala son bol de lait en 4 gorgée, croqua dans son pain et pris une clémentine qu’il éplucha rapidement avant d’en manger 4 quartiers et de glisser les 4 autres sur le bord de la fenêtre, en remerciant le Dieu et la Déesse pour ce jour.

Il enfila, toujours dans la brume du manque de sommeil, une riche tenue d’apparat, brodée du blason royal sur la cape de soie noire.

Il s’observa un court moment dans le miroir de sa chambre et remarqua, dans le reflet, la couronne de branche. Il la prit et la posa sur son crâne. Il n’avait pas remarqué cette nuit, mais elle lui allait parfaitement. Comme si elle eut été faite pour lui spécifiquement. Les yeux du Sorcier lui revinrent en mémoire. Il y avait tellement de bonté dans ce regard. Il voulait absolument le revoir.

Il s’en alla vers la salle de réception, dans l’aile sud du palais. Mais il eu un doute. Une sensation étrange qui lui disait que s’il se présentait avec cette couronne de branche, elle finirait dans les flamme de l’âtre. Il la glissa donc sous ses draps. A l’abris des regards indiscrets.


	2. Couronne de Chêne, Couronne d’Argent

Les mains moites, le Prince poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, sous le regard inquisiteur de la Reine Elianore. La femme était droite. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au plus court. Ses yeux bleus percevaient déjà, à 12 mètre de son fils, les moindres défaut de son costume d’apparat. Elle ne manquerait pas de les lui faire remarquer. A la gauche de la Reine, le Roi, assis sur son trône massif recouvert d’une couche d’or qui reflétait la lumière. Il portait sa couronne d’or légèrement de travers, n’en déplaise à Elianore. Ses traits, marqués par l’âge et les batailles mais détendus, renvoyaient joie et fierté.

Au bas de l’estrade qui accueillait le trône, les deux princesses vêtues de magnifiques robes de soies, cousues par les mains les plus habiles du Royaume, regardaient toute deux leur frère avec fierté et tendresse. Aajn, l’ainée des trois, portait un cousin en feutre rouge sur lequel reposait fièrement et patiemment une couronne en tout point semblable à celle du roi mais faite d’argent et non d’or.

Les deux couronnes furent forgée il y a bien longtemps, au temps des légendes et des héros, par le plus précis des artisans, dans le feu d’un volcan dit-on.

Sonkaa, elle, semblait croisait ses bras devant elle et se forçait à se tenir droite et fière. On voyait dans le creux de ses yeux le manque de sommeil de la Princesse.

Le long tapis qui recouvrait le sol jusqu’au trône était entouré d’une foule de milles visages. Des hommes et des femmes venus des quatre coins du Royaume pour célébrer l’anniversaire de leur Prince adoré, héritier du Trône. Ils avaient tous apporté des cadeaux joliment emballés que les servants avaient surement déjà disposés sur la table de banquet, dans la pièce voisine.

Quand la foule se rendit compte de la présence de Aasilv les bavardages mirent très exactement 3 secondes à cesser, laissant place à un silence glaciale.

Les trophées de chasse sur les murs semblaient observer la marche tremblante du jeune prince de leurs yeux inertes. Les armes royales au dessus du Trône lui renvoyait l’image d’épées de Damoclès pointées vers sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Son regard se perdait dans la foule. Sa peau collait aux vêtements. Le Prince cru sombrer dans la panique, mais les regards bienveillants d’Aajn et Sonkaa lui donnèrent le courage d’avancer.

D’un pas régulier il s’avança jusqu’à la première marche de l’estrade. Sonkaa prit son bras et l’accompagna jusque devant sa mère.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il vivait cette partie. Sa mère les avait fait répéter ces simples mouvements plusieurs semaines avant que l’hiver ne commence.

La Reine prit les mains de son fils avec une douceur qui lui était rare et entama la prière royale.

_Observe la Couronne. Preux, sage et loyal_

_Hérite de son âme ! Rend lui grâce, Ô Prince !_

_Sauve notre Royaume. Ce joyaux royal,_

_Porte le avec ta grâce. Guide ta province !_

La foule se mit à répéter ces vers. Le Prince posa un genou à terre. Aajn entama la montée de vers son frère, déposa le coussin sur les paumes tendues du Roi, pris délicatement la couronne d’argent et la déposa sur la chevelure princière.

— Mon frère, par ce geste, la Déesse Lune t’accorde, à travers nous, la sagesse d’aider ton peuple.

Elle reprit le coussin, recula d’un pas. Le Roi se leva devant son fils, dégaina son épée, apposa le plat de sa lame sur son épaule gauche, puis la droite.

— Mon fils, par ce geste, le Dieu Cerf t’accorde, à travers moi, la force de porter ton peuple.

Aasilv se leva. Il devait maintenant s’assoir sur le trône et déclamer qu’il acceptait la tâche qu’on venait de lui imposer. Mais ses jambes n’étaient pas d’accord. Elles se mirent à courir, le sauvant de cette pièce, de ce protocole, de ce palais.

Le Prince couru, laissant ses jambes le guider, jusqu’à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu’il eu repris ses esprits, il sentit immédiatement le poids de la culpabilité serrer son coeur. Venait-il de trahir tout le Royaume ? Son peuple comptait sur lui à présent. Il devait y retourner. Mais ses jambes flanchèrent. Aasilv se retrouva au sol, seulement à demi conscient. Une main apparu dans son champ de vision, tendue vers lui. Il accepta l’aide de l’inconnu et bafouilla un vague “merci”, se rendant soudainement compte qu’il devait au plus vite retourner au palais, avant de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Il regarda son sauveur. Un grand sourire pinçant un gant en soie noire siégeait sur le visage de l’inconnu. Ses trais, eux, n’étaient pas inconnus à Aasilv mais le prince ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d’où provenaient ce visage. Soudainement il remarqua un reflet d’or dans les yeux du garçon devant lui. Le sorcier sourit et s’inclina humblement.

— Aikr pour vous servir, Votre Altesse. Pardonnez mon audace, mais ne devriez-vous pas être au Palais ? s’interrogea-t-il en remettant son gant.

— Aasilv, répondit nonchalamment le Prince, oubliant le protocole sous la surprise. Je dois en effet y retourner sur le champ, mes jambes ont fui sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Le garçon tendit une pomme à la peau rouge et brillante au Prince.

— Vous aurez besoins d’énergie pour retourner jusqu’au Palais avant que l’on ne s’inquiète.

Aasilv croqua dans la pomme, la glissa dans sa bourse et couru en direction du Palais. Le sucre du fruit avait revigorer le jeune Prince. Il se sentait maintenant prêt à accepter le poids de la couronne d’Argent. Mais plus que cela, revoir le sourire de ce sorcier avait réveillé l’enfant que le Prince devait cesser d’être. Il voulait le revoir. Il devait le revoir. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un qui dégageait tant de chaleur, tant de bonté, tant de vie.

Au Palais, il poussa la porte de la salle du trône. D’un pas assuré, la tête haute, le regard fier, il avança vers son siège royal. S’assit dessus comme s’il régnait sur toute la salle. Il n’avait pas encore pris la peine de regarder sa mère ni son père, mais il savait qu’ils avaient perdu la voix devant une elle assurance. Le Prince n’avait jamais été aussi fier, aussi sûr de lui. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tôt un enfant fébrile avait fuit la salle, laissant l’assemblée dans un état d’incompréhension. Ses soeurs avaient fait comme elles pouvaient pour calmer la foule. Le Roi et la Reine s’étaient empressés de proposer de quoi se sustenter aux 973 invités de ce soir et de leur apporter des divertissements. A l’instant, le jeune homme qui venait d’apparaitre était non plus le porteur d’une couronne, mais le futur souverain du royaume.

— Moi, Aasilv, premier fils du Roi Righ et de la Reine Elianore, je promet, devant le Dieu Cerf et la Déesse Lune, d’être sage et juste, de porter la couronne d’Argent avec fierté et de faire avancer ce monde dans la bonne direction !

Les membres de la Cour applaudirent comme aucune foule n’avait jamais applaudit. La volonté du Prince avait enflammé les passions de ces riches nobles. Ils pensaient que la fuite du Dauphin et les distractions avaient été orchestrées par la famille royale. Ils pensaient avoir vu une pièce de théâtre, là où il y aurait pu y avoir une véritable catastrophe protocolaire.

Il lui faudrait maintenant affronter le jugement de sa mère.

Mais pas avant le dîner.

Les adelphes royaux regagnèrent leurs appartements. Sonkaa s’empressa de troquer sa lourde robe contre une chemise trop large et un pantalon qu’elle trouvait bien plus agréables à porter. Aajn, quand à elle aida son jeune frère à arranger sa tenue d'apparat avec une certaine tendresse.

— Ça aurait pu très mal se passer, idiot.

— Désolé, Aajn, j’ai perdu l’esprit l’espace d’un instant.

Il posa sa couronne sur son lit, et mis contre celle qui était resté sous ses draps toute la matinée.

— Mais j’ai fait une magnifique rencontre, reprit-il. Tu te rappelles du sorcier, Sonkaa ? C’est lui qui m’a aidé à reprendre mes esprits. Grâce à une pomme.

— Une pomme ? Symbole d’amour et de prospérité, réfléchi la plus jeune soeur.

L’idée qu’il puisse s'agir d’un gage d’amour fit rougir Aasilv, qui n’avait jamais réfléchi aux choses de l’amour.

— Vous pensez que je le reverrai encore ? demanda le jeune homme. Ce garçon m’intrigue.

Les filles se regardèrent, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

— Si Mère ne te tue pas avant pour ta fuite, je l’espère, dit doucement Aajn.

Elle sentait que ses deux adelphes évoluaient vers une voie qui n’était pas celle que leur Mère avait prévue pour eux, mais ils semblaient tellement heureux. Au fond, elle jalousait un peu cette liberté qu’ils prenaient.


End file.
